Unimaginable
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan and Aurora's perspective of their journey together from start to finish. (According to the t.v. show, but there are some parts that are added in for effect). Emma, Snow, Hook, and Cora are added in as well.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone in the darkness just wandering forever. I knew this was my fate until True Love kiss would break the curse and I would be re-united with my True Love. I knew when I awoke I would be with my True Love, but now I was unsure of my wanderings. The darkness was so thick and surrounded my whole being that I felt more alone than ever.

"Have you ever experienced eternity?" I spoke out so softly I could hardly hear myself, but she heard me and responded, replied with the most graceful yet stern, "No, I have not, sometimes I think I have." but this is not where my story is going to begin, I have much to tell.

I was in that darkness but something felt warm at my lips, and I awoke. The rush of emotions and a powerful magic was projected away. I saw Phillip in my view, the sunlight couldn't have looks any more brighter on his joyous face as he smiled down toward me. I felt a wide smile creep across my face as I went up to kiss him again. True Love's kiss had broken my sleeping curse, and I was awake, finally. The joyous embraces were interrupted when I heard a roaring coming from behind us. Phillip and I rushed toward the noise, seeing a horrendous beast in all black, it had the most terrifying screech in all the lands but as soon as it burst out it fled away from the Castle's entrance. That's when I saw the figure standing, still with his sword out. His armor was red and sleek, he fitted well with cape and all, but he did not look like a knight from my kingdom. He turned around and I saw he was wearing a very proud helmet, it shined so gloriously in the sunlight, but all I saw was his piercing eyes looking back at me. Phillip coughed a bit before he spoke, "There's someone I want you to meet." I turned toward the figure who was placed right in front of me, he still didn't speak. He carefully took off his helmet and I saw black, silky hair flow out from the helmet, and eyes so serious and intense of not a knight but of a warrior, but to my surprise this he was a she. "You're a girl?!" I couldn't help but stammer, she saw my confused face and replied with a very strong, "Woman. My name is Mulan."

It was awkward whenever I glanced her way and I felt tension from her, she was indeed strong but tense all the time, like someone was always around the corner. She moved so proudly and swiftly I could barely keep up with them sometimes; it even seemed Phillip had trouble keeping up with her movements as well. Even though Phillip was the man here, she always said orders and expected him to comply. That was I liked about her, she was independent and strong. It was growing dark when Phillip told me he would collect some firewood for the fire. All I did was smile and told him, "I'm not tired...I've done my share of sleeping." all he did was give a kind smile back and I suddenly felt his lips crash into mine in a feverish rush. I parted a little dazed from the kiss and asked in a giggly tone, "That's a goodbye kiss?" I laughed at the sudden urge for him to kiss me, but I figured he just loved me so much and from my absence it was worth every second. Phillip smiled as he left, turning away from me I just smiled to myself thinking _He is truly something_

It was already getting dark and Phillip wasn't back. I just sat at my tent thinking of why it was taking him so long. I heard stones being scraped together and immediately thought it was him. I climbed out of the tent spotting Mulan making the noises, trying to start the fire. "Where's Phillip?" I asked very confused. "I thought he was in the tent with you?" Mulan replied still hitting the rocks together, not acknowledging my presence. "He said he was going to make the fire."  
"I'm making the fire." She snapped back still not looking up. I felt defensive now, she was being very rude, "I can see that." As I spoke those last words a horrible cry was heard in the distance. I looked around in fear and saw Mulan look up as well, not scared but alerted. Mulan quickly packed up and began to just march off. "Where are you going?"  
"He was marked! I'm going to go find him!"  
"What?!" I felt my heart completely drop, the conversation we had earlier of the Wraith.  
"He's trying to save you, and all due respect Princess, you should stay here. You'll only slow me down." I felt the adrenaline at once rushing through my veins as Mulan began to leave me behind, "Mulan! Wait!" But she had vanished. I looked all around now scared that I was left alone. One last cry out I screamed for her, "Mulan!"


	2. Chapter 2

As I ran out, away from her I heard the shrill screams of the Princess, she was calling for me. But I paid no attention to her, _she would only slow me down_ I kept telling myself that, but I couldn't even accept that answer. I just didn't want her to face anything she couldn't undo or un-see. I quickly began tracking Phillip's footsteps now knowing he was journeying to the far end of the woods, wanting to hide and be taken from the Wraith. I quickly mended a torch out of a broken branch as night fell quickly. I lit the torch still searching for the stubborn boy. He was like a love-sick puppy who whimpered and howled at nothing, if he told me about marking himself I could have without thought have given my life. Suddenly, I heard breaking of branches coming towards me. Thinking quickly I unsheathed my sword and pointed both my sword and the torch at the noises. At in the fire's glow I saw the Princess on horseback, looking at me with her intent and serious sea-filled eyes, "I found the horses." I lowered my guard, almost embarrassed of not thinking to take a horse to track with.

I began to see the fire in Mulan's eyes as she hurriedly looked around for Phillip's whereabouts. I felt like something brewed in me and I couldn't help but accuse Mulan, shouting, "You love him?" I heard her reply a quiet, "What?" her back still toward me. "Phillip! You love him too?" I saw Mulan whirl around to my surprise and strongly replied, "We fought many battles together nothing more!" I felt my emotions get the better of me because I still persisted her. "Deny it all you want! I know love when I see it!" She looked up at me, straight in the face with her intense brown eyes and gave a stern, "You're wrong." at that I gave a step back at the intensity and brutal honesty she gave and at that moment I knew I was wrong.

Mulan looked at me strangely before getting onto the horse, I sat behind her grasping on tightly as she heaved the horse into a full gallop through the brush. The forest was dark and fear engulfed my whole body and soul. I felt vulnerable out here but I also felt safe knowing Mulan was with me. My arms were tight around her waist as my head rested on her back, in that small moment of time, I thought I felt warmness with her. But the thought was interrupted when I felt the horse heave to a stop before we both jumped off seeing and hearing Phillip yell into the night as he swung a torch around.

"Phillip!" I screamed as I jumped from the horse hearing Mulan close by. Phillip whirled his torch around screaming, "Get back! It's true I've been marked! It's too late for me!" he showed the hand that was clearly burned with the Wraith's menacing mark, his eyes were filled with intensity and genuine fear. There was a small silence before Mulan stepped up, "Give me the talisman, I can mark myself and you can live." I looked at Mulan with all surprise, _This girl...Woman...is willing to give her own life for Phillip and I?_ I couldn't help but admire for a small moment at this woman's bravery. I heard Phillip shout a no and threw his torch aside, as soon as he did the screeching cry of the Wraith was heard and it appeared from the darkness. Death itself appeared before us. "Keep each other safe!" Phillip cried out as he gave himself up for the Wraith. He Wraith stuck out its demon-like hands and right before it consumed his soul, Phillip, under his breath turned to his shoulder saying, "I love you." I knew that was meant for me but something in my soul felt like he meant it for Mulan as well.

I saw the Wraith begin to consume Phillip's soul and I cried out with all my might, "Phillip!" I felt the rush of disgrace and sadness rush through me, I had failed the Duty to myself; to keep friends safe. As Phillip's empty body fell to the ground I ran toward his side with Aurora on the other and just stared into his pallid face _Stupid boy_

It was devastating after all that commotion, all I felt was deeply sorry for Aurora. She had just reunited with her True Love and to have him be ripped away from her in front of her pure eyes was the most unbearable thing to feel. I knew that as I looked down at these two women, with their strange clothes and hair, that I would do anything for this Princess, anything to keep her safe. For Phillip's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan didn't seem like someone who would show much emotion, but she handed me the talisman with worried and sad eyes telling me to have it, knowing it would remind me of Phillip. I was about to have a life with the man I loved and now he was forever gone and all I had now was Mulan, if she would care to stay with me at all. We both heard another crackling noise from where the Wraith stood before, Mulan quickly unsheathed her proud sword and poked around the area, telling me to, "Stay back Princess." she rummaged around moving a huge floor piece and finally stopped her efforts. She was looking down strangely at something, I came over and saw two strangely dressed women, unconscious. "Who are they?" I asked under my breath still scared. "This is what killed our Prince." Mulan spoke sternly, almost angry at the two women who just laid motionless.

Mulan insisted we take these strange women to the safe haven that was across the land. She told me that she and Phillip would stay at the haven on their journey and helped the survivors there as well. Mulan was such a leader, she showed much courage and strength. _I wish I could be her_

It took only a few hours as we set off to the Safe Haven. I felt Aurora's tight arms around me for the second time as we dragged the strange women behind tied with ropes. I could feel Aurora's head occasionally turn back toward the women, knowing she cared for them in a way I couldn't understand. As we approached the haven on foot the shorter haired woman said out to her companion, "What is this place?"

"It's like they're all refugees." I heard the blonde one murmur that under her breath and I felt my blood boil _Refugees?! We are not refugees!_ With all my might I spoke loud and clear for the both of them to hear, "We're Survivors. When the curse hit somehow we were left with all the devastation as everyone else was ripped away." The blonde looked my way as I saw in the corner of my eye the short-haired woman lag behind.

I walked closely with the strange women, feeling all the stares that they were given I tried to keep my eyes glued to Mulan's proud cape that swayed back and forth like her long silk black hair. Suddenly, I saw a figure come close feeling my stomach be hit so hard I fell to one knee. I heard someone cry out noticing it was me who made the sound. I felt so much pain from that one hit. As I looked up I saw the women run off yelling, "Emma go!" I thought they were trustworthy and just scared in this world, I guessed wrong after all. I looked up and saw the horror in Mulan's eyes as soon as I yelped out.

I heard Aurora cry out with pain as I saw both women run off after assaulting Aurora like that. I felt my heart drop knowing I have already failed to protect her. I grabbed the nearest weapon available, a ball and sling, swung it with tremendous force and let the rope glide from my hands, I hit the short-haired girl right at the back of her head, knowing I never miss. I saw the blonde drop to her knees trying to awaken her companion calling out to her, "Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" who was clearly unconscious and could hear nothing. I ran over to Aurora's side helping her fragile body up as she muttered a, "Thanks" under her breath. I stood with everyone around and spoke up, "Take them to the Pit!" I saw the stronger men run up heeding to my every word, immediately taking the untrustworthy women away to the pit of darkness where the witch stayed as well.

That night we were sitting around the fire as the strange women were both sent to the dungeon by Mulan's command, I began to just watch Mulan as she stroked the hot embers of the fire with a thin metal rod. Her eyes were glued to the colors like it was the most interesting thing at that moment, her deep brown eyes glowed as she stared into the fire's dancing flames. I couldn't help but stare at this woman. She was strange, not like the other women, but different. Her sense of duty and honor was much different than Phillip's idea of honor and duty. She would always be moving and scanning the area, her always serious countenance was always on alert. I watched as her jaw clenched and unclenched, her throat constricting as she swallowed. All these features made Mulan look "Beautiful." I felt myself whisper. Mulan looked up immediately from my soft word that I accidently spoke out loud. I felt my cheeks rush with crimson color as she just looked at and said, "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

I was stroking the fire as I just thought of the events that had happened earlier that day. I could really feel for Aurora's sadness, I know she couldn't take this much emotional tolls with her heart and mine as well. Seeing Aurora get hurt right in front of my grasp was the most devastating thing I had ever felt, in awhile. I felt Aurora's blue eyes on me but I decided not to look, I just stared into the fire thinking of what we would do now, and what these strange women wanted. Then I heard Aurora speak in the most calming and inviting voice ever and one word escaped her lips, _Beautiful_. I didn't know if it was meant because of the stars in the night sky, the scenery of the camp, the fire's blaze; or even in the smallest moment in my secret heart she spoke of me. I looked up with curious eyes and cooed a, "What?" I saw the red rush into Aurora's cheeks, she was obviously flustered from her word and she tried to think of anything to say.

"Have you ever experience eternity?" I spoke out so softly I could hardly hear myself, but she heard me and responded, replied with the most graceful yet stern, "No, I have not, sometimes I think I have." I looked into her glowing brown eyes, seeing something I have never ever seen before in her eyes, and will never forget; affection.

"No, I have not, sometimes I think I have." That's what I told Aurora as I recollected in thoughts of my past. She saw me thinking very hardly because she asked me, "When?" I looked up at her now realizing my eyes had averted away from her. I know she was asking a harmless question but felt like a million daggers came straight for my heart.

Mulan started to open her mouth but I saw the struggling of words, trying to form as her eyes began searching the empty air for a miracle to somehow have her speak of what I just asked. Noticing Mulan getting uncomfortable as she began to shift in her spot. I decided that this was not the best time to ask her about her past, knowing that she barely knew who I was and probably because of Phillip's passing it wasn't an easy subject to talk about. I tried to set both our minds off the subject but I yawned in my efforts. "You're tired Princess." Mulan said getting ready to stand and take me to a bed. "No no, I'm just..." I was interrupted by another yawn as I was trying to defend myself. I knew Mulan would take none of it, knowing she was a bit strict with sleep schedules. _I don't even want to sleep..._

I coaxed Aurora away from the fire's glow, making sure she wasn't trying to argue back with me on the matter. I stepped quickly where she had to follow me closely. We both reached one of the run-down houses knowing this was mostly my sleeping quarters but because Aurora needed more sleep I gave it up anyways, it really wasn't a big deal because I would just be right outside of the door sleeping. I opened the door quietly for Aurora, giving way to the some-what comfortable room, showing her the lone bed that stood in the far back of the one room house. Aurora peered inside curious, never stepping inside one o fthe houses before she immediately saw the one bed and asked, "Where are you sleeping?" I shrugged with a friendly gesture, "Outside." I saw in her eyes for a split-second a hint of worry, worry for someone you would care deeply for, but I felt it was just my imagination. I told her goodnight before I closed the door of the room, situating myself, I rested my hand on my sword as always beginning to drift off into a wondrous sleep before thinking to myself _Phillip was right, she is the epitome of perfection_

I saw Mulan shrug with uncertainty, it looked like she made her mind up already giving me this bed as she slept outside. I saw her turn on her heel rather quickly but quietly shut the door. I smiled to myself, unknowingly as I sprawled myself across the comfortable bed. For laying an eternity on that stone pedestal my body was sore all around. I knew a good's nights rest would fix it all and I would soon be off dreaming in some wondrous place, just my memories and I.

I noticed I was walking in the room I was in while I was under the sleeping curse. I felt the pain of loneliness again, but something felt different. "Hello?!" I called out but heard my call just echo on and on, endlessly. I felt a hot sensation all around and once I turned around flames engulfed the room I was in. The walls weren't black anymore, they were crimson red like blood. I screamed from the sudden change and flames flooding around me. I felt my Lungs become derived of air, feeling my chest tighten I coughed and hacked. I tried to call out again but no one was around. I felt my voice shriek out for the first name that came into mind as the blaze of the fire came closer and closer, backing me up toward the wall.

I had finally had finish my rounds around the camp making sure the camp was extra safe and no intruders had come in. I was about to sit outside of the small run-down house where Aurora laid peacefully sleeping until I heard her shriek with fear from inside. I immediately charged in barging through the barely hanging door that fell from its rusty hinges as I took my sword out. I saw Aurora sleeping, but she was so conflicted as she slept. she was turned and twisting around in the bed her head was covered in a sweat and her arms thrashed around. I saw the color of her face become pale. I rushed to her side and called for her name, "Aurora! Aurora!" I began to try and wake her, nudging her rather hard to have her awake. Her eyes darting open calling fearfully for my name. Her eyes were still as soothing as ever even with all the fear that was shown.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Mulan in front of me as I called out for her. I didn't expect her to be at my side at all; I just didn't expect for me to call her at all. I saw her arms reaching out for me rather awkwardly, showing she didn't really know what to do with me. I felt a cold sweat on my forehead as I stood a bit to raise myself from the bed. I looked straight into Mulan's eyes as heavy breaths escaped my chest, I saw all the worry in her eyes but she still looked like a leader to me. "I'm sorry if I woke you..." I muttered trying to escape the thoughts of the nightmare. Mulan shook her head relieved now, that I finally spoke. "I wasn't asleep anyways." Mulan replied even though I saw weariness but I didn't complain. "Do you want me to stay with you...I mean to stay just in this room...I mean-" Mulan stuttered over her words as she quickly explained herself. I smiled at her sincerity I was always willing to try and figure Mulan out, "I would like that very much." I saw Mulan flicker a small smile before she got up to grab some extra blankets for she would be sleeping on the floor, near me.

The next morning was bright and the sun was shining through the ragged rooftop making the room be filled with beams of angelic warmth. I noticed Mulan had already left with the blankets gone. I felt safe with her around, the nightmare didn't come back at all after she offered to stay. I felt grateful for Mulan, just her presence alone helped me sleep better that night. I tidied up and hurried outside to see the strange women with Mulan and Sir Lancelot, but I noticed the short-haired woman embracing Lancelot like an old friend. I suddenly felt furious with the thought of these women who had sent my Phillip to death being greeted so happily. I noticed Mulan came toward me giving small talk but I interrupted with rudeness, "Why are they embracing each other?! They are responsible for Phillip's death!" I knew I was out of line but I didn't know what came over me suddenly. Mulan looked at me with a cocked head and her eyes brows slumped, forming a deep stern, confused countenance. "You are new here Aurora, Phillip trusted Lancelot so I trust him."  
"I want justice!" Mulan stood in front of me with the most serious almost angry expression, "Be careful where you tread Princess, do not confuse Vengeance with Justice." We both stared at each other before I wanted the conversation to be over but she grabbed my arm before I could leave and asked, "Do you understand me?" I gave a somewhat cocky nod and pulled away from her. I could sense the tension between each other as she shook her head slightly and left me to be in my fit. I curiously looked around me and saw a small table of small weapons, laid upon the table I snatched a dagger gripping the leather bindings like it was my life. _They will pay for what happened to Phillip..._ I glanced down at my hand seeing the glistening steel reflect. I carefully wrapped my shawl around my arm so the eager could not be seen. _I will have Justice._

I noticed as I stood by the table with Lancelot and the strange women I had acquainted with, Snow and Emma, I was just standing listening to their conversation. The more I listened the more I began to understand and almost trust these women. Knowing Snow was Queen of this realm before with the Evil Queen Regina always giving her trouble, I accepted her as trustworthy. But this other woman, Emma, couldn't easily figure out and trust. She seemed cocky for what she was doing and it seemed she didn't know a lot of this world. I noticed she puts off a very stuck-up front but I've known that to be a defensive way for people who are deeply challenged within. I didn't think too deeply of it when we all had a plan to find a wardrobe to send them both back. Lancelot offered me to lead these women saying I was most fit for the task. I agreed to help as I brought both women to a chest full of various weapons. Snow grabbed a bow and arrows while Emma wanted her 'gun' back. I took it from my belt examining the rather odd weapon asking, "Is this magic?"  
"It can be, depending on who pulls the trigger." she replied with a small grin of humor. I nodded in acknowledgement to both women knowing it was time to go as we began to head off with our task I told them very seriously and sternly, "Heed my every order and you might survive." before we disappeared into the forest, I glanced toward Aurora who was just staring us down watching as we left. I looked away as the haven became distant _Be safe Princess_

It was beginning to get dark and I noticed that both Emma and Snow were beginning to slow down as we were traveling in the forest. I suggested that we make a fire and that I would scout ahead to make sure we were safe in the clearing. "Shouldn't we not make a fire because of the Ogres?" Emma asked a bit cocky. "Ogres are blind." Snow interrupted, giving a small smile. "Yeah...because that's something everyone knows..." Emma mumbled under her breath looking toward the ground. I felt the tension and awkwardness and tried to busy my eyes somewhere else. I saw Snow pull Emma aside and chatted with her a bit, probably telling her about this land.

After they ended their chat Snow decided that Emma would stay while she and I took care of food and water. I saw the face Emma gave, like she was a lost child as we headed in our separate directions.

I had followed Mulan all the way into the dark forest waiting for my chance to attack. The dagger had been in my hand, close to me, the whole journey here. The shorter haired woman was alone. _Perfect_ I crept up behind her, wrapped my arms around her and drew out the dagger keeping it close to her throat. "Don't move! Phillip is dead because of you!" I tried to sound menacing but my throat tightened and I felt the tears beginning to come. My vision became blurry and I felt my whole body be lifted off and thrown down by this woman. I tried to struggle out of her grasp but she pinned me down, "You Listen Princess!" She growled towards me, her arms still pushing me down. I looked straight into her eyes as she spoke, "Do you think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people I love?!" Her tone was harsh and her grip became tight around my wrists, keeping me from struggling. "What happened to Phillip was not our fault! So I suggest you find another way to channel your anger!" Snow spat her menacing words at me before I heard Mulan's voice and Snow's body being pulled away quickly. "Don't talk to her like that!"


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Snow pinning Aurora down, at first I was angry for Aurora following us without me knowing, but something in my heart made it skip beats when I saw Aurora laying defenseless with Snow talking with her harsh tone. I immediately ripped Snow away from Aurora, "Don't talk to her like that!" Snow immediately pulled her arm away viciously as she spoke toward me, "She tried to kill me!"

"I will deal with her!" I spoke loudly and clearly, picking up the flimsy dagger Aurora, I guessed, had brought with her. Then, out of the silent and dark night I heard a loud bang ring across the field. I covered my ears from the terrible noise seeing Emma holding up her weapon toward me. I heard Snow ask in the most frightening tone, "Emma? What are you doing?!" Emma was inching herself near us, with her weapon still pointed, "Protecting you!" She growled, her eyes showed immense anger, "Drop the weapon!" She ordered toward me, I just looked at her with a challenge _Do you really want to do this?_ Snow then muttered, "Do you have any idea what you had just done?!" Before anything else a low growling of an ogre was heard from a distance, but close enough to find us. I heard Snow scream, "Run!" I quickly called for Aurora helping her up, My hand outstretched toward her, I felt her fingers grab onto my hand, it felt warm, but there was no time to be sentimental. I pulled Aurora along as we ran for our lives through the clearing, trying to get away from the Ogre that was approaching us.

I grabbed onto Mulan's hand as quickly as I could, a small thought passed by as she called for my name _She had thought of me first?_ But there was no time to think of such things now. Mulan pulled me along as we ran trying to get away from the Ogre. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins as I heard and felt the Ogre gaining on all of us. As we were running I couldn't help but notice Mulan glancing back ever few strides to see if I was still behind her. "Come on!" I heard her in between breaths call out toward me. I heard Snow order everyone to split up. Mulan immediately turned toward me and made sure I was safe with her, "Come on!" She called again as we ran together, away from the Ogre.

It took only a few more hours for all of us to reach where Snow and Emma were wanting to go, Snow's castle. It was magnificent but it looked the same as my own castle; empty. We all went into the castle and walked into a old, beaten up nursery room. I felt Mulan near me as we both looked around the room. It looked like home to Snow as she began to smile at all the things that were still in that room. "Come, we will watch keep watch at the gate." I heard Mulan call out, she knowing that this was not our place or business. I followed Mulan closely out as she lead the way. Once we reached outside it became silent, neither of us spoke a word. I looked toward Mulan for any sign of conversation. I saw her lips begin to move, "I told you. Vengeance and Justice are both very different things!" I saw her jaw tense up as she looked toward me with somber eyes for answers to my actions. "I..I'm sorry..." I whispered, I felt tears coming again. _Why must I always cry!?_ I tried to quickly discard the tears by wiping them away, but they just kept coming out. "I'm just angry...sad..." I cried toward Mulan, I was more afraid that she thought me weak than anything else. I looked downward as the tears rushed out, my vision becoming so blurry, but I dare not look toward Mulan now. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand fall upon my shoulder. I looked up sniffling, seeing Mulan's outstretched arm, trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I understand..." As her hand rested there, I felt her thumb beginning to caress the shoulder blade that laid underneath. I saw in her eyes once again, that affection I saw before. I felt warm and noticed my tears had stopped. "Mulan..." I saw her look at me with open ears, "I.."

This was the first time I had showed this Princess any affection. I felt deeply concerned for her and sad, she had lost Phillip and this day had been hard on her. She was tired and out of her elements, like Emma. I felt my body beginning to react with all the emotions so my hand had placed itself on her thin shoulder, my thumb caressing the flesh underneath. I heard her mouth my name, ever so softly. I looked toward her trying to concentrate on what she wanted to say. I saw her lips parting again before saying a very quiet, "I" until I heard a loud banging from the castle. I immediately felt the danger that was within. I ripped my whole body away from Aurora, unsheathing my sword as I ran toward the room where Snow and Emma were. "Hurry!" I called toward Aurora as I ran to the room. I saw flames coming from the entrance as I came closer and closer, I saw Cora, the evil witch, pinning Snow to the wall with her magic and Emma trapped on the floor. Cora drew out fire from whatever was burning in the room, she threw the fireball toward Emma with so much hate. I barged through the entrance, jumping in the way of the fireball. My sword deflecting the hot embers of the fireball, which died away once my sword had made contact. I slid across the floor, sword still in hand. I saw Cora's reaction, she was angry and astonished at my presence. I heard Aurora call out my name as I slid across, probably thinking I'm hurt. I immediately stood sword pointed toward the evil witch, who just disappeared in her purple smoke._ Coward_

Mulan had reacted and ran as fast as she could back into the castle. I didn't understand what was going on but I knew Mulan felt something was wrong. We ventured back into the empty castle back toward the room. Then I saw it. Flames and burning inside of the room where Snow and Emma were. I saw Mulan run right into the danger, jumping in the way of something. Only to see her jumping into the middle of a crossfire. Cora had intended to shoot Emma with a fireball, but Mulan stepped in. I shrieked her name, thinking she would get hurt, but I soon saw that her faithful sword kept her safe. I came into the room seeing the chaos and Cora's anger. She disappeared from all of us outnumbering her if a battle were to spew. I went to Emma's side helping her up. I saw Mulan watching from a distance. "Lacelot was one of the most noble knights I knew." Snow said sadly, talking mostly to herself it seemed. Mulan spoke out in anger, "How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?!" She was blaming herself, and I could see her in eyes she felt immense guilt. I heard Emma respond, "It's okay, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me too."

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan asked harshly, looking toward me in worry and anger. Snow looked at Mulan with surprise, "The truth! That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain, that he died an honorable death!" I could see the frustration in Mulan's eyes, she tensed up and held her sword closer than usual. "Cora is still out there. We need to find and defend what's left of the kingdom!" Mulan spoke to everyone now, glancing around like a leader.

"Who's going to lead us?" I asked wanting it to be Mulan herself. "You?" Everyone looked toward me then at Mulan, who kept eye contact with me until she proudly declined, "No. Her." She spoke looking toward Snow. I felt a bit hurt on Mulan declining, I know she was capable, but something obviously held her back. Snow began to become flustered then declines as well, saying she had to find a way back to her land. Mulan calmed her tone down, "We'll help you, won't we?" Mulan said as she turned to me, more to ask if I would join them. "Yes, perhaps It'll help me channel my anger." I smiled a bit toward Snow from her words before. From the corner of my eye I saw Mulan's lips curl into a small, quick smile. _We will. Together._


	7. Chapter 7

We made a small camp on the outskirts of the Castle, heading back to the haven. I told the party that I would get firewood, Emma volunteered to come along with me. It was quite awkward at first when we walked ahead, leaving Snow and Aurora behind at camp. Emma spoke to break the tense silence, "So, are you like THE Mulan who escaped home wearing her father's armor and impersonated a solider? and saved all of China?" I looked at Emma very strangely, like she had spoken curses in front of me. "I never took my father's armor...this is my very own, and I never saved all of China, just my small village." Emma gave a relaxed smile towards me, "Do you have someone you love? Like Shang? Or Am I just way off?" Emma asks laughing, more for it to be a funny joke. I dart my eyes toward her like she had seen right through me easily. _How does she know?_ Emma's smile fades right away after I didn't respond at once. "Don't tell me Shang is true?" I exhaled very deeply, knowing she had missed my expressions _Thank the Ancestors_ "No, I have never heard of that name before..." I try and give a smile toward Emma, but my lips seem to have been stuck with my serious expression as my thoughts wandered toward the person that had been on my mind lately. Emma smiles with the corners of her mouth, seeing me having a hard time just to smile. As we walk carrying arms full of firewood, a question had dawned on me and I had to ask, "Why do you not call...Mary Margaret, Snow?"

"Well, I knew her as Mary Margaret first...Then Snow."

"What do you mean knew her before?" I ask as my hands grip the wood tighter.

"Well..." Emma inhales deeply, thinking of a response for me to understand, "Let's just say, where I come from, things were very different until now...It's still different but not as before?" I looked at Emma completely confused now, but I don't pester her anymore on the subject.

I see Mulan and Emma come back with lots of firewood, I begin to watch Mulan move as she heads our direction. Snow just watches a bit before she turns to me, seeing that I was occupying myself with a deep stare toward them. She chuckles a bit which makes my eyes advert away from Mulan's figure. I blush beginning to realize that I had been caught in the act. I glance one last time toward Mulan, who prepared a fire, _I can't help it. She's so beautiful_

It was silent in the forest and all I could hear where the fluttering of wings in the air, probably bats, and the heavy breaths of the sleepy group of women. I could clearly see all the chests heave upward and downward as I stroked the logs in the fire, keeping everyone around warm. As I sat just staring into the fire I thought back to all that had happened. _Never in my life I would ever see women from another land, another world. How strange..._ Suddenly, I heard chattering of teeth and quick breaths coming from one of the girls. I stood quickly noticing it was Aurora who was quietly whimpering in her sleep from the cold. _Is this fire not enough?_ I moved closer, while taking off my gloves and seated myself next to her. I touched her skin with my warm hands feeing it chilled to the bone. I flinched from how cold she was. I immediately took my cape off and laid it across her thin frame. I watched as her breaths began to slow and her trembling body stopped. I smiled to myself knowing she was warmer now. I made a small effort to bring the fire a bit closer to her body knowing how thin her dress is, especially in this frigid cold night.

I awoke in a sort of panic, again. I felt something heavy upon my chest and thinking it was a red blanket. I stood from my sleeping spot, eyes fully opened seeing it wasn't a blanket, but Mulan's cape. I felt my cheeks grow hot from this. I looked around seeing everyone was up and moving around, I saw Mulan packing the supplies in the small pouch she carried, next to the dagger I had brought. I blushed from my whimsy attempt to kill Snow, but more from the cape. I saw Mulan look up in my direction and gave a small smile. My fingers clung onto the edge of the cape as though I would float away. My stomach churned and I felt hot all over now. "Good morning Princess." Emma smiled kneeling to my height nudging my shoulder with her hand. My eyes ripped away from Mulan and up toward Emma, "G-good morning!" I stuttered as glanced back toward Mulan for a second, I saw Mulan give a long and eyeing stare toward Emma. "Ready to go?" I looked toward Mulan a last time before giving Emma my uninvited attention. "Yes, I'm all ready." Emma offered a hand, I grabbed onto to it as she pulled me right up, cape in hand. I stood still dazed from my sudden awakening and just stood like a fool before Emma whispered to me, "maybe you should give Mulan her cape?" Emma gave a funny look before leaving snorting with humor. I stood embarrassed now. I was like a lost child here and I didn't know where my place was. Snow and Emma walked passed me busying themselves with things until I heard a small quiet voice behind me, "How did you sleep?" I turned around much more dramatically then I wished for and felt the embarrassment becoming more prominent. It was Mulan. "Fine...and you?" I looked down at her cape and shoved it in her face. She became confused and just held onto the mess without wavering her eyes elsewhere. "This is yours, thank you! It was warm..." I felt flustered from all my sudden reactions and I could think was _why have I suddenly acted so different?_ I saw Mulan's gloved fingers clench the cape and she just nodded in acknowledgment.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw Emma being extra friendly toward Aurora which bothered me. I don't know what bothered me more, that Aurora smiled easily toward her or that she was easily conversing with Emma. I just sat here unable to move, just watching as Emma interacted with Aurora. After, I saw Aurora standing in the middle of our preparations like a little child, she didn't know what she was doing, or what she should be doing. I felt a little smile come across my face as I slowly got up from packing all the small things, leaving the rest behind and headed toward a confused Aurora. I felt my spine tingle as I stood in front of her and talked, very awkwardly. I felt that she could sense my awkwardness because she messily gave my cape back with a startle. I held onto the cape still facing her until I told her she could help me with packing the rest of the supplies with me. I saw her smile creep across with all her teeth showing as she nodded with all her might. As we walked to where the supplies were I handed her the pouch, "The rest of the small things like the flint and herbs will go in here. I will check the area again just to make sure we haven't forgotten anything. I saw Aurora nod intently knowing she had a mission now.

I watched as Mulan gracefully walked off, as she readjusted her cape, it was swaying with pride as her boots crunched the fickle branches below. I turned back toward my job, putting away the small supplies. I heard someone approach and saw it was Emma again. "Hello Emma!" I smiled quickly before getting back to my packing. "Need any help?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"So, we haven't properly introduced. I'm Emma Swan from Storybrooke." Emma smiled awkwardly as she talked. I gave her a confused look and sighed, "I'm Princess Aurora, and I'm from this land...?" I snorted from my response. _Why is Emma suddenly acting different?_ I saw Emma laugh a long. "I'm just kidding Princess. But, I have to know. Is there anything that Mulan is bothered by?" Emma gave a sly smile as she knelt near me, wanting to keep the conversation between us. I looked at her appalled, "Why do you want to bother Mulan? If this is some practical joke you want to play I don't wish to be a part of it!"  
"No no, it's nothing. I just think she needs to loosen up a bit, y'know...have some fun?" I began to contemplate this for a bit. _Mulan is very serious most if the time and I do wish for her to smile once in a while..._ I looked up at Emma hopeful. "Okay! I'll do it! But nothing too dramatic!" I gave a smile toward Emma and began to whisper the kinds of things that bothered Mulan. I just barely noticed the type of these things, but knew they would at least give her a smile, once she found out it was all for fun.

I saw Aurora and Emma talking together very seriously, but also smiling. I felt like I was intruding on their fun if I went back so, I kept to myself near the edge of the campsite. I glanced over once and a while to see why Emma made Aurora so excited all of a sudden. I felt a presence near me and looked toward it, It was Snow. "Hello Snow."  
"Mulan, are we all set?"  
"I'm about ready to move. If we leave now we will make it to the Haven at midday." I nodded toward nothing, just thinking of the plans inside my head.  
"Just give the order and we'll be off." Snow smiled warmly at me before heading toward Emma, who quickly got up and walked with her. But before she left Aurora she gave her a small wink. I felt my brows sulk down into a confused but annoyed composer. _Why is Emma giving the Princess so much attention?_ I treaded off telling everyone it was time to move. I felt a rise in jealousy within me.

Emma's plan was perfect, with my help of course! We were to bother Mulan when she did her daily meditations. I've begun to notice this just recently. I noticed every time we stopped or rested she would sit alone near the campsite and just meditate. I know she tries to do them in silence because one time a group of very loud birds were singing their song when Mulan, very secretively and annoyed, threw a rock toward the birds for making fly away. So our plan was fairly simple, make lots and lots of noise when she tried to meditate. It took awhile for Mulan to decide when it was resting time, but when it was she gave us all an hour to rest; do whatever we please. I looked toward Emma slyly as we tip-toed our jolly way following Mulan as she left the campsite. We followed her all the way to a very large lake that was nearby. "How does Mulan even know there was a lake near?" Emma asks quietly in disbelief as we followed the stoic Warrior. Emma and I both lunged behind some rocks and shrubbery as we waited 'til Mulan began her daily meditations. I couldn't help but giggle from what we were about to do. Emma tried to contain her laughter trying to shush me telling me, "You'll blow our cover!"


	9. Chapter 9

I told everyone we would only have an hour for resting and as I saw everyone get settled I went off into the woods, trying to find the lake that was nearby. As we were walking earlier I noticed mud around the trail and knew a lake had to be nearby. Finally, I saw the glistening of the clear water as I stepped near the lakebed. I kicked a few rocks in the lake before sitting down, preparing myself for a relaxing meditation. I peered into the lake seeing my own reflection. I remembered the times that I would look at myself trying to figure out who I saw staring back. I remember like it was yesterday. How my family had disgrace because I had failed to become a perfect bride and daughter, remembering the day I left home to become a soldier, but I also remember bringing honor back to them when I came back a hero. I closed my eyes and began to remember all the faces of encountered through the years, the battles I fought, and the spilling of blood. Lots of blood was spilt from my own hands. I felt that I had to cleanse myself, for my blood-stained hands were beginning to haunt me again. I immediately got up and undressed my armor, gently putting each piece down. I stepped into the river lightly, just feeling my toes soak up the fresh water. I felt it chill at first, but the sun was so hot it soon became warm. I stepped deeper and deeper into the water until I immersed my whole body within the gentle folds of the inviting lake.

Emma and I sat for only a few minutes until we both saw Mulan get up from her meditating. "What is she doing...?" Emma asked confused, and annoyed, she really wanted to bother Mulan. "I'm not sure...She usually stays for the whole rest time...I think-" Then I saw Mulan beginning to undress her armor. Emma began to snicker as she looked back at me, "We should scare her!" But I couldn't respond to Emma's snickers and pleads, my eyes were glued to the woman who undressed before me. _This is Mulan...the Warrior. Undressing...so raw...bare..._ I felt my throat become dry and the only way to satisfy the dryness was a big gulp of both embarrassment and allurement. "E-Emma...! We..should go! She's undressing!" I looked away right as Mulan completely dropped her clothes. But, not soon enough, because I saw all of her. Her figure was impeccable, her strong arms, the fine lines of her skin, even the soft features of her backside, but I also saw the secret scars that laid gracefully on Mulan's bare skin. I blushed so hard that I felt my face on fire. Emma noticed right away because she gave a small sly smirk, "You saw her...Didn't you?" Emma's smile became so wide I thought the corners of her mouth would rip. "N-No! No. I didn't see anything! Don't be absurd!" I looked away even more, trying to hide my face with my shawl, away from Emma who was persistent in teasing me. "Let's give her a visit! Come'on! This is more golden than her dumb meditations!" Emma began tugging my arm, dragging me away from the safety of the hidden brush. _Her meditations aren't dumb..._

I felt my whole body become overwhelmed with the clean feeling, and also my muscles finally could relax in this moment I had with myself. I dunked my head in the water and opened my eyes underneath the crystal clear waters. I saw the pebbles beneath my toes, the small fish that dwelled underneath, and also the shimmering of the sun's rays penetrating the surface. I tried to stay under as long so I can live with this strange hidden, but beautiful world just a few moments longer. Soon, I felt my lungs become deprived of air I stood up my head flying from underneath the water, gasping for air as soon as I felt my lips feel the breeze of the world above. I opened my eyes and to my surprise I saw Aurora and Emma in front of me.

As soon as Mulan came up for air, the first thing I saw was she seeing us. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. This was her leisure time and Emma was spoiling it. But I couldn't do anything but stare at Mulan. Mulan's countenance was confused, but startled; embarrassed. "P-princess?! E-mma! What are you doing?" I watched as Mulan swam away trying to hide herself. She eventually went to a nearby rock and peered from behind it. "We just wanted to see how you're doing." Emma snorted, walking toward the vulnerable Warrior, dragging me behind. "Emma!" I scolded under my breath, "Leave her! She's bathing!" Emma didn't even look my way. We came closer to the Warrior who was becoming agitated now. "What do you want?!" Mulan asked through her clenched jaw, this wasn't fun for her. "I was just wondering...Where is the canteen?" Emma snorted, she couldn't help but start laughing, she thought it was hilarious. I saw Mulan's eye twitch from annoyance and she looked furious now. "Emma! It is over there by my armor, and would you please now leave?!" Mulan almost screamed the last words out of anger. And now I felt sad. Mulan was obviously vulnerable when she wasn't wearing her armor, and she thought she was alone here, having her solitude, and we both interrupted her moment of peace. Emma laughed as she walked away finally dropping my arm. I stood bewildered for a moment, before my eyes wandered toward Mulan's. I saw her anger for a moment, but then in a split second, I saw curiosity within her deep brown eyes. "Princess...?" she muttered in the most softest tone, almost as if she would disturb the water. I stared at her but felt too distracted to look at her any further, so I quickly ran off with Emma, who was swinging the full canteen, walking back to the camp. Before we completely left the lake. I felt my head turn toward Mulan, who just stared at us as we left.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few hours since we have been traveling with this man, named Hook. At first he seemed like a genuine man, but now I couldn't tell. I felt helpless because everyone had a mission and everyone could defend themselves, and here I am just walking along. I felt truly helpless. We came to the beanstalk he had talked about. Everyone looked in amazement and fear of this beanstalk, I looked toward Mulan right as she looked at me, we both looked away and I heard her speak out, "It reminds me of death." I just stood taken-aback. _She's interesting...different. Strong minded._ "That's encouraging..." Snow adds, still looking on. Hook looked toward Snow and just said, "Well, the compass awaits. Shall we?" He walked ahead first, seemingly eager to get to the top. "Wait, If there are magic beans...that create portals...Why can't we just pick one?" Emma asks obviously confused. "Because there aren't any beans left. Whatever story you think you know my dear is certainly wrong." We all walked on, listening to their conversation. "There was a guy named Jack and a cow...and something about a giant with the treasure...and...a golden goose..or harp." Emma's snarky comments seemed a little straight forward, but we all looked at her confused. "Sounds like a lovely tale." Hook smirks mocking Emma with her story, "But the truth is a little more gruesome. The giants grew the beans but rather use them for good they used them to plunder all the lands." I glanced at Hook, eyeing him. _Plunder all the lands...?_ Now fully listening to his tale. "Jack, this man fought a terrible war. Defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died, if they couldn't have their magic. Nobody could." I felt my eyes wander away from hearing such a gruesome story. Hook began to explain the plan, one giant is left living at the top and someone must retrieve the compass, I stood thinking about this plan, "How do we know that you aren't just using us to get the compass?" I saw him look around the group then toward me replying, "Because you four are far safer company..."

I watched as we began to all decide who shall accompany Hook up the beanstalk. I saw Mulan get riled up and boast, "I'm much more equipped to go. How many wars have you fought in?!" She spoke directly toward Snow, who seemed uninterested with her talks. Then I heard myself speak up, rather courageously, "It should be me!" I saw Mulan tense and look at me straight in the eyes, "You?! You haven't fought in any battles-"

"This about us getting home to our loved ones!" Snow growled. "Because I have no loved ones! If I fail you can still go on." I looked intently into Snow's eyes. I was sure that me going wouldn't hinder anyone. Then to our surprise, Emma stepped up telling us very boldly and seriously, that she would go. No matter what. Emma looked over at Mulan, "Anything in that bag that'll help me with a giant?"

"Or Hook?" Her eyes averted dangerously toward Hook, who just stood awaiting our decision. "Come with me." Mulan ordered quietly, both women went off a ways. I watched as Mulan talked seriously with Emma, giving her a small bag of something. I couldn't tell what was inside, but saw in her face that it was something strong.

"This, powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it." I looked up at Emma, seriously. This was nothing to fool around with. Then Emma asked me, "Your blade. How strong is it...?" looking very anxiously down at my blade. "The most powerful of all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?" I heard her voice waver as she asked me that question. I immediately knew what she was thinking. "Indeed." Then in a very low and serious tone Emma gave me a job, "Give me ten hours. If I'm not back you have to cut it down and keep going." my eyes looked away, "Snow won't like that." I replied looking back at Emma. "That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back. You get her home." I stared into Emma's eyes seeing genuine Duty. I understood her, and nodded my agreement. Emma and Hook began to descend up the beanstalk and I couldn't help myself, I looked over to Snow graciously watching her daughter climb the beanstalk. I felt my heart beat quickly, _I must do this..._

We were sitting around in the sun just feeling the cool breeze. I had noticed Mulan had been very anxious ever since Emma had left. She had been pacing around and just looking around like something were to happen. I heard a crackling and scratching I something and looked, Mulan was marking the dirt with a very large stick, then placing the stick in the dirt upright. Snow walked over and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"it keeps the time. We can take shifts." Mulan said not looking at Snow, still observing what she traced in the dirt. "I'll take first shift." Snow said agreeing with Mulan's idea. I readily got up and told her I would also stay up. Snow looked at me worried, I saw Mulan just look my way before turning and leaving to, probably, sleep. Snow came closer and asked in a low tone, "When was the last time you slept?" I shifted uneasily, feeling my palms become sweaty _How does she know...?_ " I don't really sleep much anymore...The nightmares..."  
Snow smiled empathetically, "Side-effects from the sleeping curse." I looked at her bewildered _Snow knows about the sleeping curse?_ "Charming, my husband, helped me through the nightmares. Him being there just helped...so try to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be right here." Snow motioned for the fallen tree stump and sat on it, she patted her leg letting me rest my head on her legs. _She is a true mother..._ I closed my eyes already noticing how tired I was and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I was packing some things until I heard the soft whimpers and quick breaths of Aurora. I noticed she was having her nightmares again and I felt depressed. I just watched as she struggled in her sleep, I felt helpless and useless to her. I felt my body turn her way, but immediately I saw Snow come and wake her up. She comforted her from the nightmares. Aurora stuttered as she cried her words, tears glistening in the rims of her eyes as she explained her terrifying dream. I felt something inside me brew, I felt a stinging in my stomach as Snow comforted Aurora. I looked away occupying myself with rummaging through my bag for the fourth time. I felt the hours had gone by and knew it was close to Emma's command. I gazed up at the beanstalk worried now, _She isn't going to make it..._

I watched as Mulan just stared ever so intently at the stick thing she had set up earlier. Telling us it was to keep track of time. I watched her and noticed her shoulders tense just before she turned with all her force. She was walking so demandingly toward the beanstalk and unsheathed her sword. I looked over to Snow who looked worried of what Mulan was doing. I saw as Mulan gripped her sword with all her might as she swung at the beanstalk. The sword penetrated through the magical barrier and cut a giant scar into the stalk. "What are you doing?!" Snow called out aggravated. "Emma gave me 10 hours!" As Mulan fiercely swung again, but Snow ran as fast as she could tackling the Warrior to the ground. "You are not cutting down that beanstalk!" Snow screamed into Mulan's face, they both angrily glared at each other never breaking contact. "She gave me orders!" Mulan replied angry, but after those last words a loud 'oomph' was heard and we all saw Emma tumbling on the ground, from a hard landing. "What's going on?" Emma asks as she stood patting herself down. Snow, relieved, quickly ran over to Emma a bit tense, "We leave together!" I looked over to Mulan who quickly got up grasping her sword. I saw her jaw clench as she watched Snow and Emma bicker over whatever had happened. I went over to Mulan wanting to talk with her of all this but her eyes just pierced my own being as she stared at me angrily. She looked away and said toward Emma and Snow, "I was just doing as I was asked." Mulan turned on her heel and feverishly left, fuming with anger.

I didn't understand why Snow acted so difficult. She acted as though my intentions were our evil. _Emma had given me orders and what was I suppose to do? Disregard them? What if Hook came down first?! I was just doing as I was told!_ I truly began to understand how love was sacrifice now. Before I had spoken of sacrifice with love put in its place, but now I truly understood. This love Emma feels for Snow, her mother, was powerful and it made me wonder as well. I felt my heart begin to change these past couple of days as we journeyed on. But for now, I just awaited orders.

We were camped out in the middle of the forest waiting for Aurora to fall asleep. I made sure her blanket was adequate and tucked it in around her. My hand brushed against her forehead as I gazed at her sleeping countenance. I sat back just watching her, keeping her safe. I felt so helpless, this plan was dangerous and if Aurora gets hurt I would feel guilty, I should have stopped their plan, but Aurora insisted on helping. _I can't hinder a strong woman's desires..._

We were walking along until my shawl had caught on some branches. I saw Mulan immediately turn my way asking, "What's wrong?" her worried eyes made me feel worried as well only replying, "I'm just caught on something." then she spoke seriously and scared almost, "That does not explain your arm." I felt afraid, of what Mulan might say or do now. I knew that the burn on my arm wasn't from anything in this world. It had been my cursed sleep, my nightmares. My arm was burned from my dreams. I felt sad and looked away slightly, "I just rubbed against some poison bushes."  
"that is not from the sun. Aurora, you told me this room was full of smoke and flame. If it's harming you, you should not go back!" Her voice wavered a bit as she spoke, _She was worried._ I could tell she was more worried about my wellbeing than anything else. "Well, I don't really have a choice." I said a bit annoyed, I wanted to help. I wanted it to be my turn to help, and that's what I said, very courageously, "it's my turn to help!" I said it and that was final. I moved passed Mulan who just stood as I walked away. I knew I wasn't being fair, or even contemplating the plan, but all I wanted was to show Mulan I was strong too.

Henry and I were yelling pass the flames and smoke, then I heard a roaring voice come from all around, "What is that?!" I screamed asking in fear. The muffled roaring didn't cease and seemed to get louder. I looked above me and saw black smoke coming toward me. I heard Henry yelling and hollering about the plan, but before I knew it I was being sucked out by this smoke. I heard Mulan screaming my name and aggressively shaking me, and urging me to get up. "Aurora! Get up!" My eyes opened in a jolt as I saw Mulan very swiftly take her sword out and protected the both of us from something. I looked all around me and saw the once dead villagers attacking us. Mulan grabbed me an heaved me up, "Go! Go!" She was pushing and pulling me away from all the danger that had fallen upon us. I ran for my life but heard something loudly fall, I looked back and saw Mulan on the ground struggling as she was being attacked. "Mulan!"  
She looked toward me fear and worry in her eyes as sweat trickled down her forehead. "Go!" I wanted to help but saw these enemies beginning to come for me. Out of fear and command I turned and ran for safety, or what I thought. I ran right into a mass horde of undead villagers and all of them wrapped their arms around me, trapping me in their grasps. "No! Mulan!" I hollered out, but I became muffled as a villager clutched my mouth. I tried to scream out, but my efforts were useless. _Mulan! Help!_ my eyes darted around and I felt my body being carried off, away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

I searched all around and saw Aurora was nowhere in sight. I felt my heart pound its way out as I ran through the forest. "Aurora!" I searched all around, but there was no sign of her, not even a sound. My vision began to blur as I whirled all around, running toward where I saw her escape. I ran toward Emma and Snow, who came out from the other side of the hidden trees. "They took her!" My voice cracked as I spoke, "Aurora Is gone!"

I looked around the dark cave as I felt shivers crawling down my spine. The cave was bleak and empty, no sound came only from the clanking chains that were tightly around my hands. "Sweet girl, don't worry." I heard a voice from the shadows coo out as I looked around. "What do you want?!" I called furious of whoever had done this to me. I saw the figure step out revealing herself, "Cora!" I hissed her name, she was as vile as I have been told. "Dear Child, all I want is the compass." She spoke softly, acting as my friend. I saw her carrying something, a tray of some sort. "Too bad for you, I do not have it!" I looked away trying to be brave, but felt my cheeks go pale and cold. "Do you think me a fool?" Cora cracked out a laugh, "They will come get you." I darted my eyes toward her, "They wouldn't care for someone like me, I'm not important." I scoffed, thinking I was being smart, I knew they wouldn't come for me. "You're more valuable than you know, my dear." I looked as she laughed those last words, putting down the tray in front of me. All I could reply was, "To whom?" I asked trying to keep my tone tempered. Knowing no one would come for me. Cora laughed, "Dear, Don't you know? Mulan will come for you." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and because of my reaction Cora was more reassured. "My...You have already forgotten about Phillip!" I felt my body rush with emotions. _Mulan..._ "Phillip is in my heart every second of every day! If I could, I would do anything to bring him back!" Cora leaned down and whispered, "Did you know? When a Wraith consumes a soul, it is merely separated from the body?" Cora smirked and left me to be with my conflicting thoughts. _What do I do now...? _

I felt my breaths slacking as I ran through the wooded forest. I gripped the compass tightly as I ran with all my might. I glanced down at the compass _This is not worth her life!_ I kept my legs moving even though my chest felt restricting, my lungs were quickly being deprived of air, but I kept going. I don't even know what was fueling me. The thought of just handing over Aurora's life haunted me. Emma and Snow's journey It didn't even matter now. The rushing of my blood in my ears distracted my conflicting thoughts, until I saw an arrow shoot right past me and cling into a nearby tree. "That was a warning shot!" A prominent voice called out. I heard the strain of the bow's wire and a carefully placed arrow within the wire. I put my hands up in furious defeat. "How did you find me?!" I asked challenging. _There is no time for this!_ I felt my jaw clench as Snow and Emma approached me. Snow, very cocky, replied, "I know a thing about tracking." I didn't turn around to face them, I was on a mission to save Aurora's life. "Hand over the compass!" Snow demanded, she was in no mood either. I turned now glaring towards her. "We can out-smart Cora if we just-"  
"Another journey, just as I predicted! How many more do we go on now?! A compass is not worth Aurora's life!" I felt my blood boil and my whole body cringe, I was so furious and determined. Aurora's life was at danger and she wanted to risk it. I tried to unsheathe my sword to show Snow I was in no mood, but she tackled to the ground making me unable to move. I struggled against her _Aurora! She will not die!_ Snow latched onto her arrow and pressed it against my neck. "Give me the compass!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "And seal Aurora's Fate!?" I yelled back in protest. Snow was unwilling to change her position on the matter so I told her very clearly, "I hope you're prepared to use that arrow," B_ecause I won't stop fighting for Aurora._ I glanced down at the arrow then looked at Snow sternly and head on. _I will die with my Honor._ Snow breathed out showing she was ready to kill me for a useless compass. She swung back ready, until we all heard a voice call out toward us, "Stop!" I gasped thinking I heard Aurora calling out for a minute. I looked up and saw Aurora, alive, practically running toward us. _Aurora!_ "Let Mulan go!" Aurora spoke looking toward me in pity. "I said let her go!" Aurora sternly shouted toward Snow who hesitated at first. I saw Aurora begin to kneel to help, but all the energy sprung out in me and I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could. I began examining Aurora making sure she was fine. I was so happy to see her here, safe and sound. Emma and Aurora began talking, but I barely listened only hearing Aurora's voice. Everyone began to leave and go back toward the way we came, I brushed my hand on Aurora's arm smiling, giving her my thanks for saving me. She had saved me this time.


	13. Chapter 13

I saw Mulan pinned down by Snow. Mulan was struggling to get out of her gasp. I saw something gold and glimmering in the sun's light, it was the compass. It was in Mulan's hands and it seemed she was clinging onto it for life. I ran trying to figure out why Mulan was pinned down by Snow, who looked angrier by the minute. I heard Mulan tell Snow, "Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow." Mulan sounded so dutiful, she was willing to sacrifice her life, she was going to die trying to save me. I immediately ran toward them faster and screaming. I saw Mulan look up amazed and out of sorts. She seemed to not understand that I was here, but she looked happy to see me alive. "I said let her go!" I shouted leaning down to help Mulan up, but she sprang herself up her eyes wildly looking me up and down, making sure I was safe. After the commotion I felt Mulan's hand brush against my shoulder, she was trying to show some gesture in her gratitude, but all she gave was a smile as she squeezed my arm for a split second. _She is smiling because I saved her. I have saved the Warrior..._ I couldn't help but smile as I followed Mulan out into the wilderness once more with the two women.

I checked my back every now and then to make sure Aurora was right behind me. Every time I looked I felt that Aurora was constantly staring. We had made eye contact for the fifth time, but who's counting? I Couldn't help myself, her eyes the color of the sea were so enchanting and enthralling; mesmerizing. I couldn't help but stare each time. I felt she noticed I looked back more just to see her. To feel her. I felt my lips curl each time I saw her look my way. I finally distracted myself and looked about us. We were getting close to the prison Snow had told us about. Where Rumplestiltskin himself was held captive, and within his cell was squid ink. This ink was suppose to trap Cora and then they would be safe to get home. To their family. _Family...a word I have long forgotten..._

I had noticed Mulan looking back for the fifth time this whole journey. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so inviting and attractive. Her strong mentality and sense of honor made her more the Warrior she was set out to be. Her eyes are deep brown and always looked as though she was thinking. Always serious and in deep thought. The gleam in her eyes though, is the most precious of all. That small gleam of happiness gave me butterflies every time my own eyes laid upon Hers. Mulan quickly turned her head and went on to observing the area around. I wanted to say something to her, I wanted to reach out and tell her how I felt. How I feel about her. But I kept to myself, just staring at the long silk hair that swayed before me. Back and forth in perpetual motion. I felt a smile upon my countenance as I watched the Warrior carefully place her steps, how she was always planning and thinking everything out. _What am I to do...? We are almost at the cell and I have yet said a word to Mulan..._


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and Snow dash into the cell as they all look for the bottle of squid ink in the dark and eerie cave. "Anyone find it yet?" Snow asks looking all over the cave. "I don't think it's in here..." Aurora mutters looking at the grounds of the cell. "It's not in here...not anymore..." I confess pulling out an empty bottle of ink and a parchment of some sort. Snow and everyone else looks at the objects devastated. "Why did we come here for an empty bottle?" I ask a bit testy now. I look at Aurora in confusion and a bit of irritation. Aurora smiles a bit as her eyes waver toward the entrance of the cave, where the bars hung upon the ceiling. I just then notice a slight difference in Aurora's eyes. I watched as Aurora kneels for a rock. _What are you doing...?_ I keep watching on curiously. In all of the hectic confusion, I notice Aurora chucking the rock at the lever on the outside, trapping us within. "Aurora!" I shout out, now confused and shocked at her actions. Aurora looks up in terror as everyone screams toward in rage and astonishment. "What are you doing?!" Emma asks stepping from behind Snow. "What she was told to do." a voice from the other side of the bars coos out. Everyone looks up and spots, "Cora!" Snow calls her eyes glaring at her. _Doing what she's told...?_ I look toward Aurora in worry. _This isn't like Aurora..._ I look back toward Cora and find a beating heart laying in the palm of her hand. "A little present I acquired." Cora smirks clenching her hands on the heart. Suddenly, Aurora whimpers out, clenching her chest as she begins to double over. I catch her before she completely falls to the floor. I feel my own heart thumping, I worriedly look at Aurora. _No...!_ my eyes glare at Cora then I hear a voice from the shadows, "A gift actually." I see Hook appear from the shadows. _That traitor!_

I was watching everyone scramble for the squid ink, and as soon as Mulan found the bottle I felt uneasy and hurt. They worked so hard to find the ink and to only find it was missing. I glanced over at Mulan who was a bit frustrated from all this effort for Rumplestiltskin to give false information. I felt myself turn away from them staring out at the lever that stood outside of the cell I heard a voice within me, but I couldn't quite hear what it was saying. I felt my whole body move downward to pick up a rock. _What am I doing...?!_ I felt my hands grip the hard surface of the rock, then I saw the rock flying across the cave hitting the very lever making the bars enclose us in. I threw the rock. "Aurora!" I heard Mulan call out toward me in confusion. I didn't know what I was doing, but somehow I did. I didn't understand what my mind was doing. _What is going on...?!_ then I heard her. Cora. I looked above and saw the sly witch smiling toward us with her crooked smile. "She's only doing what she is told." Cora smirked revealing a beating heart within the palm of her hand. My whole body shook from fear, _I have to find out._ I slowly and carefully slid my hand up where my heart was, but I felt nothing. I didn't feel a heartbeat. _That's my heart...?!_ Cora smirked and squeezed the heart, I felt my body feel a tremendous pain. Like someone had reached within me and was stabbing the place my heart would lay. My knees buckled underneath me, but thankfully Mulan caught me. My breath became rapid and I began to panic. _My heart... My heart...!_ I looked up and saw Emma and Hook talking rather seriously, but a bit intimately.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched helplessly as Emma was clashing my sword at the bars. "Emma, that's not going to work. This cell was made to hold Rumplestiltskin." Snow called out helplessly. "We have to try! My son is in Storybrooke! I can't let Cora get to him!" Emma shouted still slamming my sword into the bars. "This is all my fault!" Aurora whimpers defeated as well. I sigh with my head resting on my hand, "No. It's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you." I sincerely confess. I felt hopeless and shamed. It was my duty to keep Aurora safe. I had already failed her, and now we were all stuck in this cave. "How honorable to say, but I believe it's mine. If I didn't leave Hook at the beanstalk, all this wouldn't have happened." Emma finally gives up her efforts at my sword. She hands it back to me and sits near Snow. "All we have is this scroll that has my name written all over it with the squid ink..." Emma sighs slumping on the rock she settled on. Snow jolts up looking at all of us, grinning. I look at her in confusion, but also in a hope. _She has a plan? _"Emma! Do you know how spells work?!"

"I don't know how to use spells. But...I can spell, spell." Emma snorts giving a bit of humor to Snow's question. "I watched Cora do some of her spells from a spell book!"

"Isn't that what a spell book is...? A book full of spells?" Emma asks a bit confused. "Watch!" Snow takes the scroll out from her pocket and blows on the scroll. We all stand in surprise and hopefulness, the letters from the squid ink were floating as she blew on the scroll.

"No it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you." I felt hurt that Mulan blamed herself for all of this. I knew it was my fault. I was naive and failed to listen to Mulan. I was easily manipulated by Cora and Hook. _Don't blame yourself Mulan..._ Emma began jabbing Snow with humor as she tried to explain something of importance. Snow was showing us her plan and how to get out of the cell. She blew on the scroll and the letters began to float in midair. "Squid ink! It's written in Squid ink!" Emma calls mesmerized by the magic that was happening before our eyes. Snow blew the squid ink toward the bars and magically the an opening was made for our escape. Everyone began to depart, but I stopped in my tracks. "I can't go! You have to tie me up!" I called toward them worried. _I don't want to be the one to cause trouble...especially if I was so easily controlled. _"I'm not leaving without you!" Mulan sternly told me, her eyes full of worry and duty. "Cora still has my heart..." I began to tell Mulan, but as soon as I spoke she replied, "Then I will get it back for you." Mulan's eyes sternly looked into mine, with promise. "Mulan..." I gasped, knowing I'm not to be worried about. But she persisted. "I will." She finally stood straight, and wasn't taking no as an answer. We looked at each other for a moment before I nodded. She came over and tied my hands around the cell. "I'll come back for you." Mulan whispered as she tied me. I felt her breath upon my neck as she knelt near me. She stepped back looking at me with anxiety, "I know you will." I whispered back with a small smile. I knew Mulan would come back for me. Mulan had a hard time leaving my side, but I insisted for her to leave. _Don't worry..._ I watched as Mulan left my sight and I sat awaiting her with my heart.

"Then I will get back for you." I sternly told Aurora, I wasn't going to abandon her or her heart. It was my duty to keep her safe, and if bring her heart back was my duty. Then so be it. She tried to argue with me, but I gave her my firm answer. "I will." I saw her eyes waver from my sight a bit, from worry, but she nodded my way giving me the consent to leave for her heart. As I was tying her up I felt my own heart beat heavy in my chest. _Why am I suddenly nervous around her? _My eyes wavered at her, she was so strong. "I'll come back for you. I promise." I whispered to her, feeling a bit weary of the thought of leaving her here. "I know you will." Aurora replied smiling toward me. I was in complete shock, my own feet wouldn't move from their spot. I couldn't leave her, but her eyes told me to go. _I'll be back Princess. Even if it kills me. _I nodded slightly as I walked away. _Even if it kills me..._


	16. Chapter 16

We all rushed out to the Lake where Cora and Hook were awaiting us. I charged for Cora immediately, she was keeping Aurora's heart around her waist in a pouch. She flung a fireball toward me, but I deflected it with my sword which dispelled the magic as soon as it touched the blade. Cora narrowed her eyes throwing another fire ball. I leapt away, dodging the magic. I swung my sword toward her, very strongly and powerfully, wanting to kill her with my swing. As I swung Cora disappeared in front of my eyes, but I saw the pouch drop from her body as she disappeared. I couldn't stop my swing and swung at the pouch. _No! Aurora's heart!_ I felt my whole body go numb and weak, this wasn't happening. I watched helplessly as the heart was falling into the portal, then I saw Hook reach across and catch the pouch with his hook. I couldn't believe my eyes, but I ran near him just glaring at him. He looked toward me and smirked throwing the heart in my direction, "I may be a pirate, but I couldn't rest with the thought of a woman losing her heart. Less so with me." my mouth was jarred, I couldn't believe what the traitor was doing. _Does he know...?_ I felt my mind speak in all the chaos. Snow came near me telling me to go, "No! You need the compass!" I blurted, not really thinking. "And aurora needs her heart." Snow told me, smiling for a split second toward me."Take this!" I told, handing my sword to Snow, "It deflects her magic." I spoke quickly, not wanting to lose any time for Aurora. She nodded taking the sword. _Thank you..._ I ran off with the pouch firmly in my grip. _Thank you ancestors..._

I was sitting in the eerie cave alone. Tied to the bars of the gate that were still attached. I only wondered what Mulan was facing getting my heart back. Then, I began to think of the horrific thoughts. _What if she can't get my heart...?! What if she gets hurt...? what if..._ Then I hear footsteps from the front of the cave. I feel my whole body tremble with fear thinking it was Cora or Hook. To come and finish the job. I see red and black appear. "Mulan!" I gasped out in relief, she came back. "I thought..." I began to say, but stopped my words. "No. I'm here." Mulan runs toward me untying me at once. My arms fly onto her, giving her a hug. "I thought...something happened..." I confessed afraid from my thoughts. I felt Mulan's hands raise themselves to my back pulling me in. "I would still have come for you." Mulan whispered back. I parted from the embrace and just sat nervous now. Mulan opened the pouch in front of me and showed me the heart. My heart. Beating and alive. She held it so delicately, afraid of even putting any pressure to her fingers. I looked up at her worried, "Have you done this before...?" I asked as my voice wavered from fear. She looked at me with honestly, and equal fear. "No." She slightly shook her head ready. I looked back down at the heart, ready for this to get over with. Mulan gripped the heart a bit tighter and positioned it for my ribcage. She thrust the heart with a bit of strength. My eyes closed from the tension. I felt my heart come into my body, but I also felt my breath stopped. _What's happening...?! _My breath had completely stopped, and I felt my lungs become deprived of air. _Mulan...?!_ The world began to fade from me, but all at once the light came back. I gasped for breath and looked up toward Mulan.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat a bit worried. I didn't know what I was about to do nor did I know what was going to happen. But she looked at me with fear, and I couldn't be the one to falter now. I thrust my hand into her chest with the heart. I felt a sensation or warmness and a tingle all around. I don't know if she felt it, but I let go of the heart and removed my hand not wanting to have it lingering anymore. I now noticed she wasn't breathing out. _Aurora...?!_ I raised my hands to her arms, looking at her with haste and fear. _She's not breating! _I was about to grasp her arms, but she let out a full gasp and her eyes shot open. She looked up at me with heavy breaths and a smile, "Thank you!" She gasped still trying to get all her breaths. I still looked at her with worry. "You're okay...?" I asked still with my hands hovering near her arms. "Actually...I have to tell you something..." Aurora whispered, her eyes still looking straight into mine.

"Actually...I have to tell you something..." I told Mulan. I felt my heart beating against my chest. It was strange how fast my heart was beating, and stranger that Mulan was just holding it a few moments ago. _Just tell her..._ I looked up at Mulan with strength and determination. "All this time...I thought about you mostly." I spoke, confused on what I was even telling Mulan. Mulan looked at me a bit confused, but something in the gleam of her eyes told me to keep going. "I want to be with you. Not Phillip. I can't bear the thought of leaving you now." I confessed, my eyes now wavering downward. I felt Mulan's fingers brush against my chin, lifting my head upward. Not wanting me to turn my attention.

I felt my hand bring her chin up, so she can face me properly. I was overwhelmed with all these emotions and feelings that I didn't know what to do. "I wouldn't want you to leave me either...' I smiled toward her. I saw her eyes widen with such joy I felt my whole body stumble forward into a feverish kiss. I felt her lips brush against mine softly, I felt myself go deeper into the kiss not wanting it to end. I felt her lips part from mine. I looked into her eyes with such love I have never felt before. But a haunting thought crossed my mind, _Phillip._ Aurora saw my countenance change and she asked me what was the matter. I looked away not wanting to ruin the moment, but it had to be said. "Phillip...What do we do about him...?" I asked as my eyes wandered back to her sea blue eyes. Aurora sat in sadness for a bit, but then a smile crept across her face. "Cora told me something. She said when a wraith consumes a soul...It's not lost forever." Aurora looks into my eyes with certainly. "You think we can save Phillip?!" I ask a bit determined now. "We can try." Aurora spoke smiling knowing this could work. I knew that she was mine, but we still had to pay our respects for Phillip. He had a right to live and know about what had happened between the both of us. I stood holding my hand out to Aurora, "Then let's try." Aurora gripped my hand forcefully as I pulled her up in front of me. Her eyes gleamed again, and I saw her lean into me. planting another sweet kiss on my lips. Her lips were so soft and inviting, I didn't want to part with them. But we had another mission. I stepped back seeing her eyes still closed from the kiss. I held out my hand for her to follow. She wrapped her fingers within mine and we both retreated the cave, ready for our new journey together. _So, this is love...? _I felt myself ask as we left the cave. My lips curled into a smile as we walked out into the bright new world.

As I felt my fingers intertwine with Mulan's, a small thought passed in my mind. _So, this is love?_ I couldn't help but smile with the new journey ahead of us. What secrets would be revealed in the long, dark nights. How Mulan would be there for me, be there forever and ever.


End file.
